


Speed Trap

by izzyisozaki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Deepthroating, Don’t copy to another site, Handcuffs, Illustrated, Journalist Victor Nikiforov, Light Bondage, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Katsuki Yuuri, Reversible Couple, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Speeding, Teasing, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill, Victor loses all self-restraint with Officer Katsuki, and neither does Yuuri, shameless flirting, who is a reluctant event planner for socialites while he finishes his master's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/pseuds/izzyisozaki
Summary: Officer Katsuki pulls over a pink convertible, thinking to knock a rich guy down a peg for going a few miles over the speed limit. Little does he know that what awaits him is a million dollar smile he'd forget the law for.Art & Story for theViktuuri Reverse Bang 2019!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is unabashed silliness and indulgence that I ended up writing for my own art because it seemed too late for seeking a pinch hitter by the time I was sure I was going to pull through. First chapter is just the intro, and the rest will be posted in July like the other projects in the bang. My artist summary was inspired by a prompt from Jane on the BMAAHD Discord ("cop!Yuuri pulling over a speeding Viktor, and they somehow end up in the back of the cop car having some fun~") + nettie mentioning handcuffs. I was in search of an idea, in want of something fun and stress-free, and Jane's prompt seemed perfect for that, so I asked to use it as inspiration for my Viktuuri Reverse Bang summary. I was hoping a writer would do it justice, but things didn't go as planned so I've taken it upon myself. Thank you so much to those that offered when I was facing the problem of suddenly not having a writer and [SnarkyBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBreeze) for their godsend betaing ♡♡♡ I'll add more tags once the action starts.

Victor Nikiforov was done for today, bolting from a client's residence around half past six. All he wanted to do was go home, shed his clothes, and cuddle with his dog while watching his favorite TV show. Grabbing his keys, which hung on a poodle keychain, he quickly got into his car and pulled out from Georgina Darlington's driveway. Despite the client's last name, there was nothing "darling" about her. To make things even more terrifying, her obnoxious mother was clearly on the lookout for a new boy toy. He thought it was obvious, but apparently he needed a sign posted on his spacious forehead saying, "Sorry, I'm gay and not interested."

Checking for oncoming traffic, he caught his expression in the wing mirror of his convertible. He'd been wearing his fake smile for so long, he was surprised he still remembered how to frown. If he had to organize a gender reveal party one more time…

Sure, being an event planner for vapid socialites paid the bills, but that didn't mean Victor enjoyed doing it. Out of all the jobs he had worked, he couldn't think of anything worse than having to listen to their codified snobbery all day. No wonder Yakov was always behind his desk, coordinating everything behind the scenes. Some of their clients were pleasant and led interesting lives, but most of the ones they dealt with were not, which wasn't surprising for a world that was all show and no substance. Fortunately, Victor was close to finishing his master's in journalism and paying off his loans, so soon he could travel the world and meet people he actually found interesting. At least, that's what he always told himself before drowning his sorrows in shoe shopping.

The car in front of him finally moved, and once it turned the corner, he stepped on the gas. It was getting dark, and he wanted to walk his dog before sundown. He lived outside the city by the beach. Usually he'd drive within the speed limit, but today all he was focused on was getting home—a focus that was soon interrupted by the ringing of a siren.

Well, shit. He had been going slightly above 70 mph, but was it really worth stopping him over? Victor was so done with sweet talking people today. But as he pulled over, he gathered his resolve. He didn't have to throw his money to the wind just because the universe was keen on wrecking his evening.

Okay, first, he wasn't going to acknowledge he was driving above the speed limit. Whatever method was used to determine how fast he was going, he wasn't going to about to plead guilty for a few extra miles.

Once he parked the car, he rolled down the window and moved to take out his wallet so he was ready to show his license if asked. Then, he quickly took his phone and turned on the voice recorder, just in case. By the time Victor put everything on the dashboard, he could see the police officer outside the driver's window, his badge just visible as he rested a hand on his belt. Victor was glad he was wearing sunglasses as he perused what he could see of the man, who looked relatively gracile until Victor saw his upper body muscles.

"Good evening, sir… Do you know why I stopped you?"

 _Wow,_ Victor thought distractedly. He had forgotten to greet the officer first, his plan to ingratiate himself taking a whole new course.

"Well, hopefully not because I'm a man driving a pink car. Sometimes policemen…don't like that." Victor removed his sunglasses and leaned over his window to better see the man, the Rolex on his wrist clanking against the car door's metal as he met his gaze. It was then that he noticed the policeman was East Asian, his jet black hair slicked back with gel and his sharp brown eyes assessing Victor.

It should be illegal to look that good in such a plain uniform.

"My radar showed you were driving over the speed limit." Yūri rested his hand on the roof of the car, his tone neutral as he leaned closer.

"Oh, really?" Victor replied casually. "I usually show up on other radars."

"Your driving license, please." The officer blithely ignored his statement as he stood back from the window, but Victor was not about to lose hope yet.

"Here, officer."

As soon as Victor handed over his license, he continued to feast his eyes, trying to devise a way to catch this cop's interest and not just get out of a ticket.

"So, Victor Nikiforov…where were you in such a hurry to go?"

 _This cop just won't relent,_ Victor thought. Strangely, he found it fun.

"Did your radar gun give you that idea? But don't worry, I'm in no hurry to leave."

The officer cleared his throat, giving Victor a severe look. Victor smiled triumphantly.

"Then I guess you won't mind waiting while I go grab my slips."

Victor's face fell, but he decided to keep playing along before resorting to puppy eyes.

"Sure, go get whatever you need," he said with all the double entendre he could muster.

When the officer came back, he took out his pen from his left front pocket and started filling out something while looking at Victor's license. Victor watched on quietly, enjoying the way the man was starting to bite his lip. He was a few feet away, and Victor could see him clearly from his seat. Just when he realized the holster with his gun was now missing from his belt, the man's eyes flicked up to Victor with a half-judging and half-questioning look, and Victor seized the opportunity.

"Feel free to memorize my address." Just as he winked, the pen fell from the officer's hand, who scrambled to pick it up.

At the view he received of the officer's sculpted ass as he bent down, Victor barely held back a whistle, mumbling about the next thing he saw instead.

"Nice…handcuffs."

The officer turned to him slowly, face unreadable, and Victor indulged a quick bondage fantasy before being interrupted by the next question.

"Have you ever had any traffic violations before?"

Victor's eyes caught on his nameplate, making out a name that looked Japanese before answering.

"I'm not a reckless driver, Officer…Katsuki."

"Funny," he said dryly, clicking his pen, "cos you're frankly driving me crazy."

Victor looked up at him in shock, watching as the man continued to fill out the form, before smiling wickedly.

"In a good way, I hope?"

"…What?" he asked, sounding bemused.

"I'd gladly have my license revoked for you; just tell me what you'd like."

"Alright." Officer Katsuki clicked his pen, slapping it onto the pad he was writing on and shoving it into his right pocket. "Step out from the vehicle."

For a second Victor didn't process the order, gaping slightly before starting to unbuckle his seatbelt and unlocking the door. Suddenly, it occurred to him that perhaps he should stop teasing the officer before he not only got a fine but got his ass _arrested_. But was it his fault if Officer Katsuki was so damn attractive? Clearly the judge would have to understand.

He opened the door and cautiously stepped out from the car, trying to keep a smile.

"Uhm…"

"Turn around," he said, reaching for the latch at the back of his belt. "Since you like my handcuffs so much, I'm more than happy to restrain you with them."

"But I…" Victor struggled to comprehend the situation, unsure if hitting on an officer was an actual crime. There was free speech, after all, but it was best to comply with any orders whether or not he was going to put up an argument.

"You have the right to remain…" the officer paused as Victor stood there muttering under his breath, pressed into the space between the car and the open door, "silent."

Victor waited for him to finish reciting the _Miranda_ Rights, but heard only the click of the handcuffs being dutifully closed around his wrists. Meanwhile, Officer Katsuki held a finger to his head to keep him looking forward, Victor's arms held behind his back with no real force.

"So, are you ready to head to my car, wise guy?"

Victor gulped and led the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I found out that pinch-hitting writers don't have a deadline, so I'll be able to write as much as I like without any stress ♡
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta, [SnarkyBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBreeze), whose writing I sincerely recommend.

Victor walked to the police car, quietly considering his next words. If he wanted to protest, it was best to do so after he boarded the vehicle. Not due to safety—as big as the cop's biceps were, Victor was not afraid of him—but more so he could come up with a plan. In the back of the car, away from the officer's gaze, maybe he'd be able to think straight.

Sighing in resignation, he continued to walk until the officer's Crown Victoria, parked in the hard shoulder several feet behind Victor's mid-1970s Eldorado convertible. The beach ran just along the road, below the hill they stood on, but there were no people in sight. Due to the hour and how isolated the place was, Victor wasn't too surprised. He'd never had a reason to stop here before either.

Reaching the rear passenger door, Victor turned to fully face the sea. The orange glow of dusk lingered just over the horizon, calling an important detail to his mind—his dog.

"Wait. My phone—please," Victor haltingly began, turning his head toward the officer before looking away again. "I need someone to take care of my dog while I'm at the station." He hoped the officer would take pity on his pet, at least.

"Who said we're going to the station?" Officer Katsuki opened the rear door, amusement threaded in his voice.

"But—"

Victor was cut off by the gentle squeeze of a hand on his shoulder, the suddenness of the touch nearly stopping his heart in his chest.

"If you want to find out what I like, get in." The whispered words fanned hot air against his neck, extinguishing any rational thought as the blood supplying his brain took a brisk journey south.

The officer pulled away, leaving Victor to get in while he went to open the driver's door. Balancing himself on one arm, he took his pen and slips from his right pocket and threw them into the passenger seat, gracing Victor with an unobstructed view of his perfect derrière once again.

" _Ебать…_ " Victor swore under his breath. This was promising to be the best or worst day of his gay life.

Reluctantly, he tore his eyes away from the officer's rear assets and proceeded to climb into the _cage_ , ducking as well as possible with his arms behind his back. There was barely any room for his legs, so he angled his knees towards the center, trying to find a comfortable position. He struggled for a few moments, overhearing the calls on the police radio until Officer Katsuki turned it off.

God, he was so cramped, in every sense. Shifting his hips forward, he braced his shoulders against the back of the seat, the tightness of his pants already a sign this was a lot more excitement than he was used to.

Window guards were installed on the side windows, and Victor's eyes drifted to the plexiglass shield between the front and back seats. On the other side, between the headrests, he could see the officer, who soon caught Victor staring as he backed out of the car. His eyebrows were knitted together, but he didn't seem angry. When their eyes met, Victor's breath caught in his throat, and the man gave him a small smile before moving out of his line of sight.

Victor heard the slam of the door, jumping a little in his seat. His palms were sweating, the handcuffs forcing his hands to stay close together against the curve of his back. He had no idea what was going to happen next, his mind teetering at the brink of what felt like a wild dream, but his _nether regions_ sure held hopes.

The officer finally shut Victor's door, only to go around and unlock the one on the opposite side. Victor feigned to be calm, watching the officer slip off his shoes as he climbed in. He edged towards Victor, knees dragging across the vinyl seat. Outside the door, beyond the traffic barrier, Victor saw the dying orange light against the blues of the night sky. Victor didn't focus on the view for very long, though, faced as he was with a far more breathtaking sight.

Sat on one bent leg, the officer brought his hands to his waist. Victor watched expectantly, clenching his hands as the officer undid the buckle of his utility belt, pulling the belt line from the loops of his pants.

"So…first, I want you to keep your eyes on me."

Victor swallowed thickly. That would be easy—lest something prevented him from doing so.

"Whenever you still can, at least," the officer added, voice dripping with promise.

The hair rose on Victor's arms as he shivered, the light breeze entering the car just an excuse.

"Second," he began unbuttoning his shirt, "I want you to be honest, so continue running your mouth off if that's what you feel like doing. Just be ready for the response."

Wow, Victor thought, trying to ignore the stirring in his loins. He was so fucked.

"Lastly," he leaned in, brushing a hand over Victor's chest, "everything that happens here…" pressing a thumb to his nipple, "will be a secret," rubbing it through his shirt, "between us," and pinching it gently between his fingers.

"Yes," Victor said, though it sounded more like a whine. "I…I won't tell anyone." He paused, tilting his head before adding, "Well, unless it's my dog, Makkachin. We don't keep secrets from each other, you see."

Officer Katsuki stared at Victor, who grinned back at him.

"…God, you're so ridiculous." That was the only warning he gave before pushing Victor into the corner of the seat. He looked over Victor's face, as if to gauge his reaction, before greedily roaming his bony hands over Victor's torso.

"Officer…" Victor's breath rasped in his throat.

The officer chuckled, leaning forward until his mouth was just shy of Victor's ear.

"Yes?" he whispered, lips grazing between Victor's ear and cheek before pausing. "Is that cologne?" He closed his eyes, briefly assessing Victor's scent. "Or do you naturally smell like this…"

Was it? Victor couldn't remember. Couldn't even remember putting any on.

"I'm not sure…" he admitted.

"Well, it's nice." He stroked Victor's hair, hand coming around his head and tilting it to the side. The intimate touch, combined with the swipe of tongue along the line of his neck, was dizzying, fanning the flames of Victor's already burning desire.

"I take that you like foreplay." The officer hummed, nipping the skin below Victor's jaw.

"An understatement, but yes, very much." He nodded slightly, trying to keep his voice even.

"Is there anywhere you rather not be touched?"

Victor thought for a moment before replying.

"Not really, no. Also, I haven't really eaten much since yesterday…" He hoped that was enough to confirm his availability.

"Any reason?" the officer asked curiously.

"Oh, just Lent…so there are things and times I shouldn't eat."

The officer's hand was now playing with his hair, the occasional brush of his fingers against Victor's nape just a bit too tantalizing.

"You must be hungry, then."

The officer brushed Victor's bangs from his left eye, then began slowly mouthing and sucking on the sweet spot on his neck. Victor automatically tilted his head to allow him better access, exhaling with a shuddering breath. At the feel of teeth sinking into his flesh, he gasped, hoping somewhere in his lust-ridden mind that there would be signs left after.

"But if we're offered something, we should accept it regardless of Lent," Victor said suddenly.

The officer pulled back with an inquisitive look, waiting for him to continue.

"Mentioning it would be like showing off, which is worse than breaking the fast," he explained.

The corner of the officer's mouth twitched slightly, expression bordering onto a smirk.

"Is that how you get around it?"

This time, when the officer went back to exploring Victor's neck, he sucked and bit harder into the soft skin, eliciting full-blown whines from Victor. He couldn't exactly reciprocate, but that was also what made it so tortuously good. Like this, he was forced to sit back and just feel. He could find a way, of course, but right now he was too overcome with pleasure.

What else would the officer do to him? By the way he was using his teeth, tongue, and lips, Victor began wishing his mouth were somewhere else besides his neck.

But despite the quick immersion into said fantasy, Victor nearly called out when he felt a hand on his crotch.

Feeling Victor jump at the contact, the officer removed his hand, placing it on Victor's hip instead.

"Are you alright?" Despite the tease in his voice, the officer seemed concerned.

"Uh…"

The officer waited for his reply, but Victor wasn't so sure he knew the answer to that question with the man's hand still so close to his crotch. But before he could come off as tongue-tied, he blurted out a response.

"Fine! I was just…surprised."

To be this jumpy was so unlike him. Then again, he was making out with a police officer in the back of a car. A _police_ car.

The man smirked and began moving his hand again, stroking Victor's side.

"That's what I should say." His hand lingered over Victor's hip bone, playing with the hem of his pants. "Whether you were speeding or not…you could use some discipline. Or would you rather be released?"

"As you see fit," he replied, gasping when the officer's hand nearly brushed over the bulge in his pants. "B-But I much rather you punish me if it's like this."

The officer huffed, his cheeks turning visibly red as he tried not to smile.

 _Ah._ Victor liked that expression.

"If it can help deter you from committing further traffic violations…it's the least I can do."

Victor laughed at the excuse, shaking his head.

"How else will I get pulled over by a certain officer, though, hm?"

"I don't know. You've denied committing any violation till now."

Shit, Victor thought, scolding himself. At this point, he didn't mind confessing to the officer. But he wasn't going to go down so easily.

"Well," Victor leaned forward, mere inches from the officer's face, "it's not something I usually do."

Officer Katsuki crooked an eyebrow, expression turned challenging. "Really? You don't usually try to seduce people like that?"

It was becoming increasingly hard to think as the distance between their lips became shorter, so he barely considered his words before he replied.

"I've never met someone like you."

The officer laughed, suddenly looking a bit uneasy as he looked to the side. "This is a bit unusual for me too."

"Police officer manhandles gay man? Unheard of," Victor joked in a light, easy tone, nudging the officer's cheek with his own. "But I didn't mean it like that."

"And what did you mean?" The officer hooked his arms around Victor's shoulders, pulling his body closer.

"It's just a feeling I have. I deal with people a lot," Victor explained, falling back easily.

"So do I."

"And…what do you think?"

"That your pink Cadillac doesn't seem to be overcompensating for anything."

Oh. Ohhh.

This man was going to be the death of him yet.

The officer lowered his head, his eyes flicking up to Victor's before he began to kiss down his chest. Victor tried to not look away as he did, the soft, reverent touches against his shirt beginning to slowly undo him again. This was all proving to be more effective than anything he had done in a while. Still, he hoped—

Officer Katsuki's mouth left its spot on his midriff, much to his disappointment-relief, hands moving to undo a button of Victor's shirt. Why just one though? Victor was going to get blue balls if this went any slower. Before he could say anything, though, his legs were being lifted, shoes falling into the narrow space between the partition and the seat as they were removed.

The officer then shifted their positions; backing up against the locked door, he pulled Victor into his arms, giving room to Victor's legs by having him lie across the seat. Victor liked the feel of Officer Katsuki's chest against his back, his palms pressing against the officer's stomach.

Meanwhile, the officer's hands were busy untucking his shirt and caressing his sides. Victor bit down on his lip as they moved, feeling the man's fingers finally sneak up his top.

The officer sure liked to take his time.

Just when Victor could feel himself dissolving under the feather-light touches across his abs and up his chest, the officer removed both hands from underneath his shirt, using the right to tug on the handcuffs in a way that made Victor grunt in frustration. Victor's head fell back against the firm muscles of his arm, the officer's left hand cupping Victor's shoulder. Officer Katsuki craned his neck to the other side, his fingers rubbing soothingly in the crook of Victor's neck, catching the collar of his shirt.

"Do you like being handcuffed so much?" he teased, glancing sideways at the arch of Victor's neck.

"In certain…circumstances." _Christ, just…ravish me already,_ his mind supplemented.

While Victor groaned internally, Officer Katsuki adjusted their legs on the seat, pulling Victor into his lap.

"The biggest crime, you know, would not be fucking you like you so desperately want."

A shiver went down Victor's spine, and he gyrated his hips, feeling the hard length through the officer's pants.

"Then don't commit a crime." Victor didn't want to come off as impatient, but he was getting desperate here.

The officer grabbed Victor's hips and ground back into him, the friction making them both groan in arousal.

"Of course. I'll do whatever I can for you," he assured, sounding slightly winded.

Victor was at a loss for words, wishing for the release, if not of his hands, of his dick, which was achingly trapped in his pants.

"Faster…"

"But I've just gotten started."

The officer slid his hands under Victor's shirt again, his skin now covered in a sheen of sweat. He wanted to take his top off already, though not as much as his pants. The touch distracted him from saying so, however, and he bucked back appreciatively when the officer's fingertips came to his nipples, gently squeezing the nubs.

Victor no longer knew whether to be frustrated or relieved, moaning softly as he frotted against officer, the twisting of his nipples giving the pleasure a whole new edge.

The officer's right hand took a slow detour of his upper body, caressing Victor's neck and abdomen before trailing to the button of his pants. Victor stilled his movements to allow the officer to open them. After he undid the button, however, his hands went to Victor's hips, prompting Victor to sit up and face him.

"Condoms," he explained. The officer's breathing was as heavy as Victor's, much to his satisfaction, and Victor moved off, shifting to turn around in the seat.

Officer Katsuki looked like a wet dream. His face was slightly flushed, his chest rising and falling through his half-open shirt. Victor tried to catch his gaze, but he pointedly avoided making eye contact, moving to sit on his knees. Victor's attention therefore went to the obvious swell between his legs, his patience waning ever thin.

"Large, preferably."

The officer broke into an amused expression, leaning back to reach in his pocket.

"Well, thanks to my partner, who keeps all his 'emergency items' in our gloves box, there's quite a selection to choose from."

Despite the fortunate fact, Victor could feel himself deflating.

"You have a partner?" he asked dismally.

"Sort of. We work on different shifts."

"Oh." _That kind of partner,_ Victor thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

The officer, looking a bit hesitant, pulled out several packets, a few being condoms and water-based lubricants.

"Here." The officer set them in the space behind the seats, Victor's eyes following the trail of his fingers as he began to sort them. Despite the slight roughness of his hands, the officer's nails were perfectly manicured, the heat in Victor's abdomen coiling at the memory of them brushing over his skin and teasing at his nipples. Maybe his feet were wellkept as well. Then talk about Victor finding his dream man. "How about this 'prolonging' one for you? It comes in a size large."

Victor looked up without responding, caught off guard by the sudden jab at his supposed lack of endurance. Meeting Victor's gaze, the officer bit down a smile, opening one of the other condoms for himself. Victor _really_ wanted to kiss that smirk off his face, straining against the handcuffs despite himself.

"Sure, but I can guarantee that I'm no one-minute man." _Not until proven otherwise, at least._

All the sudden the officer leaned in, close enough for Victor to be able to count his long eyelashes in the dome light.

"Why don't we give it a test, then?"

Victor couldn't take it anymore. He closed the distance between them, tilting his head to kiss the other's cheek. Not content with one, Victor peppered more towards the center of his face. The officer turned to meet him, leaving a featherlight kiss on his mouth, eyes opening to meet Victor's as he pulled back, briefly sucking in his lips, wetting them.

Victor's lips tingled as he looked up into the officer's eyes, wanting more.

"Sit in the seat."

Once the words' meaning got across in his head, Victor did as he was told, turning and lowering his feet to the floor. As he rested his upper back against the seat, the officer's hands came to unzip his pants.

 _Finally._ He twitched in anticipation, the desire in his body raging like a firestorm he couldn't escape.

"Hmm, I'm going to need your watch."

Victor didn't question it, just wanting the officer to get on with it, and waited as Officer Katsuki slid off his Rolex, latching it around his own wrist.

"Okay."

Officer Katsuki grabbed the hem his pants, and Victor canted his hips so he could slide them down his legs. He winced slightly at the drag of the fabric against his groin, his engorged cock sticking out from the top of his black bikini briefs.

Victor looked back at the officer to check his expression, feeling a bit self-conscious. He had expected the officer to maybe pause for a moment to stare, but it was as if the sight had rendered him slack-jawed and speechless. Before Victor could ask what was it, however, the officer dragged down his bikini briefs too.

"You sure aren't lacking in beauty, are you?"

Despite being so used to receiving praise for how he looked, Victor blushed at the compliment, barely registering the sound of the condom wrapper being ripped open.

The lubricated condom felt shockingly cold against the hypersensitive skin of his cock, but he remained still as the officer rolled it on. Victor didn't bother telling him he was tested, either, assuming the officer probably would have asked if he had reason to think he wasn't.

As for him, well, Victor felt he didn't have to worry with protection being used. The officer didn't strike him as someone who was careless despite all the laws he was breaking with Victor right now.

"Is this alright?"

Victor nodded. It was more than alright.

"Would you like me to go down on you?"

Despite it being expected, Victor did a double take. "S-Sure," he sputtered.

"We'll see if you can really last for over a minute." He smirked, glancing at Victor's watch.

Oh God.

Wrapping his hand around Victor's cock, the officer bent himself over his lap. Victor could practically feel his length pulse in the man's hold, fist making an easy slide down thanks to the added lubricant. When had the officer opened another packet? Victor had been distracted while staring at the officer, whose lips were so close to his cock, Victor could feel the hot air from his panting fanning the top. Turning sideways, the man stuck out his tongue, licking up the shaft languidly before locking eyes with Victor.

"Mmm," he hummed, wetting his lips, "tell me when I need to stop."

Those were the last words Victor heard before his cock was engulfed in heat, causing him to curse in every language he knew. The officer had taken at least six inches in one go, adjusting the position of his head to push Victor further down his throat. It was like the air was being squeezed from his lungs, and his eyes fluttered closed at the overwhelming sensation. It felt as if his heart had stopped, only to jump-start in his chest when he reopened his eyes. Sitting back with his shoulders braced against the back of the seat, he could see just how well the officer was taking his cock, on top of feeling it.

Then the officer began to bob his head, pumping Victor's cock in and out of his throat and mouth. Whenever his throat spasmed, squeezing the head, Victor found himself dangling over the edge, wishing he could come down the officer's throat right then and there.

But he was wearing a condom, and he had to hold on if he wanted to beat the officer at his little edging game.

The officer's right hand was splayed out on his stomach while the other squeezed around the base of his erection, twisting slightly during his movements. Victor wanted to praise him, tell him just how good it was, when the pace suddenly slowed. The officer slowly lifted his head, savouring every inch of Victor between his lips.

"O-Oh…" Victor rolled his head back, needing to look away if he was going to last another ten seconds.

When Victor felt the plush press of lips against the glans, he looked back again, unable to help himself. The man was now pressing the head against his lips, teasing the tip of Victor's cock before sucking it between his lips, checking Victor's reaction.

The officer's hair was still firmly slicked back, not falling too out of place, but Victor still wanted to thrust his hands into it, to pull it back as he moaned. Despite the impatience he had shown, he hadn't been as wound up earlier, and now it was proving hard not to come as fast as a first-timer.

He had honed his physique, even his stamina, in many ways, but he was unprepared for this. Everything about the situation seemed straight from a fantasy, yet tinged with something too real to call it that. The man sucked Victor's cock like his life depended on it.

The officer began to moan, sound vibrating against the sensitive flesh as he now sucked Victor's dick with varying speed. His eyes were closed, his expression blissful, and Victor wanted to continue watching, to see the flush of his cheeks reach his chest. But when he took Victor all in one smooth sweep again, he stopped and flicked his tongue across the edge of his balls—

"Fine, FINE! You win, you win!" _Fuck…_

With one last, noisy suck, Officer Katsuki lifted his head and wiped the corner of his mouth. Victor tried to catch his breath, glaring at his watch like it was going to betray him.

"Nearly a minute. Not bad," the officer observed casually, as if he hadn't been moaning shamelessly around Victor's cock just a moment before.

"Hey." Ironically, Victor sounded like he had deepthroated someone instead of the other way around.

The officer looked at Victor, his lips visibly red and wet.

"…Hm?"

Regaining his ability to use full sentences, Victor turned in his seat.

"It doesn't count without a kiss."

Just after the words left his mouth, he reconsidered them, beginning to backtrack on the statement.

"That is, if you want—"

"I agree."

Something shifted between them, and Victor didn't even get a full breath before he was pulled forward, coming down on his side against the seat. Like that, Victor was ignited with a tender passion, kissing the officer his only goal for the time speaking.

The heat in his stomach coiled tightly as the kiss gained fervor, his mouth thrumming with pleasure with every swipe of their tongues. As mind-blowing as their previous activities had been, the pleasure of kissing was one of a kind, a hunger easy to satisfy but impossible to quench.

How was he going to stop?

"Let's…" the officer started as he broke their kiss, hand coming down to caress Victor's backside, "start and then continue, okay?"

Victor nodded, knowing he was right despite the thick haze that had settled over his mind.

"Okay." The time for foreplay was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So from what I understand, Crown Vics are iconic police cars that are big, fast, and versatile. Now they are mostly retired, replaced by newer models of vehicles. Yūri doesn't want any other kind despite what his colleague Chris says. I won't go as far as having him nickname the car he uses Vicchan, though xD
> 
> I have started writing the next part, but as I've mentioned I'll be giving it the time and attention it needs to make it seem like a decent writer wrote it. Know that I'm thirsty and eager to get it finished too.
> 
> Meanwhile, feel free to pine for YoI with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/izzyisozaki).

**Author's Note:**

> \- Yūri has had LASIK surgery to work without glasses/contact lenses. If he ever wears glasses, it's just to protect from ultraviolet rays (sun) or blue light (electronic devices).
> 
> I hope you could enjoy it so far. Shameless smut next!


End file.
